In photolithography, a design is transferred onto a surface of a wafer by exposing and selectively etching a pattern of features onto a photo-sensitive material. Although advanced photolithography techniques routinely fit millions of circuit components onto a single chip, the wavelength of the exposing light is too long to produce undistorted layout replicas. OPC (Optical Proximity Correction, or sometimes Optical and Process Correction when effects other than proximity effects are included as well) is a technique that is used to adjust the mask features so that the transferred pattern will be a sufficiently accurate replica of the intended target.
OPC is a computationally expensive calculation that typically requires an iterative calculation of optical, resist, and etch effects. Typically, a figure of merit, such as edge placement error (EPE), is used in conjunction with a feedback factor to adjust the position of the mask edges for the next iteration. Ideally, each iteration improves the result, and the process continues until the EPE of each edge is near zero.
Since each iteration is a time consuming calculation, it is common to use a rule-based approach to provide an initial correction for edges in the layout. This improves the image quality and provides an approximation of the desired result, which normally reduces the number of model-based iterations required.
The rule-based modifications are typically expressed as tables, which characterize each feature of interest by its width and space (to the closest neighbor). While this method has proven to be sufficient for 90 nm processes and larger, it becomes very complex as feature sizes decrease and is no longer practical for advanced device fabrication. For that reason, there is a need for a technique of providing an improved initial set of conditions to a desired layout.